Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer networks, and more particularly, to discriminatory MTU fragmentation in a logical partition.
A virtual input/output (VIO) environment allows multiple VIO client logical partitions to communicate among themselves via a hypervisor and with nodes (physical computer systems, logical partitions on another computer system, etc.) external to the VIO environment via a Shared Ethernet Adapter (SEA). Such communication typically involves fragmentation of packets, such that packet size complies with a communication protocol's specified maximum transmission unit. Most VIO environments aim to maximize traffic within the VIO environment (i.e., between the client logical partitions) and minimize the traffic with nodes outside the VIO environment.